Bliss from the Unsent
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: Mysteriously inside Macalania Temple.


During the sunrise, the young Blitzball Player gradually opened his eyelids, revealing his vibrant blue hues. Had he been unconscious? He appeared to be inside Macalania Temple, but he did not remember travelling there. He only remembered the time he had a game of Blitzball with Wakka, for fun, and that was yesterday. But now he is inside a temple? It had probably been a kidnap, or even an unexpected nightmare which had ended up being the truth, nobody was here, none of the other guardians or even the young summoner herself. This place was empty, nobody appeared to be around. Tidus could feel a frosty breeze, seeping through the bolted doors ahead, and running up his spinal column, even his flesh.

"Is anybody there?" A sudden yell drained from between his pale lips, but nobody had answered; only the calm airstream could be heard, softly tapping the glass of the temple's windows. But then, another yell had escaped from the back of his throat, becoming much louder, "Yuna... Auron..." there was still no answer. However, he did have the feeling that he was being watched, even laughed at.

The young lad gradually hoisted his torso from the ice cold ground and gave a loud yawn, he shot a glance towards the right-hand side of the extent; he was still in a haze, even alone. He wanted someone, anyone, to sit beside him, so he wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. Could there be somebody else with him? Of course not, Tidus would have to see it to believe it. He rose onto his own two feet and thought to himself, '_This will be easy...'_

He averted his sapphire hues in the direction of the temple's entrance, seeing it was completely locked. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Tidus barely whispered to himself in a calm tone of voice, with a streak of irritation drifting through it. Wasn't there supposed to be guardians within this place? What happened to them?

He had the feeling that he was there. Waiting for him, taunting him, perhaps he had something else hidden up his sleeve. But this was no surprise to Tidus. Perhaps the Brotherhood would do the trick and get rid of the spiteful man, but it wouldn't, that Guado was surely powerful, and when Maesters have power, they tend to use that power.

Within this soundless temple, neither harmony, nor any sound could be listened to. This place was as silent as the Submerged Ruins; it was like Sin had taken him to another place, to a further destination, Tidus was only at Besaid yesterday, it must have been a long trip.

Unexpected footsteps, which remained soundless, silently marched down the flight of stairs; even the click of the door shutting could not be heard. Perhaps this moment was supposed to be somewhat special, and probably astonishing. But Tidus could feel a slight tremble from within; he started to think the worse, even losing hope.

An unexpected touch could be felt. Behind him appeared to be the lovesick rival, a ghastly man who managed to haunt the people, and that one man they had known as a Maester of Yevon, as well as a part of Sin. He was supposed to be sacred, but ended up being the worse. A touch of pointed fingers travelled upon the young blonde's chest and the material that the enemy wore felt so cold yet comfortable. A cold breath gently caressed his soft neck, it felt rather... mystifying.

"...Yuna?" A calm mutter leaked from between the blonde male's lips. Of course, he clearly knew it was not Yuna, he knew how her breath felt upon the soft flesh of his neck, however, he did not want to face the other not even look at the ground; he already discovered who it was, just by feeling his presence, it was obvious that he was there, watching him.

An exotic tone of voice with a splash of femininity calmly whispered in the younger male's ear, "Ah, the son of Jecht, it is a surprise to see you here." The last word ended with a slight smirk as a soft chuckle rumbled within Seymour's throat. He knew how Tidus felt about his father; he knew that he despised the man; however, he was not afraid to use the name against him, to break his emotions.

"Seymour!" Tidus screeched as he seized onto the hands that touched his bare chest, struggling to pull them away but those long jagged nails ended up being dragged along his unblemished skin, and the Guado truly managed to engrave the boy's flesh only a tad. "...Let me go!"

A brutal shove onto the nearest staircase in the lonesome temple, the Guado softly brushed the tip of his rose-coloured tongue along the younger male's pale lips, a shiver travelled down Tidus' spinal column as this mysterious summoner dared to touch him, the other male's flesh was as cold as frost. With his pointed thumb, the Guado swept it across the blonde male's supple cheek, making an effort not to cut that flawless skin with his razor-sharp nail, again. He averted his ice-coloured hues towards the small engravings that his prickly nails had caused; he drove his face in the direction of those bloodied scratches and grazed a soft peck onto each one of them, they seemed more like cat scratches.

Grasping a glimpse of this startling moment, Tidus could not believe what he had witnessed, and all this time he had thought this Guado had taken an interest in Yuna. However, those soft and gentle pecks felt rather pleasing and the soreness of those engravings felt like they were gradually vanishing.

A quiet groan rumbled within Tidus' throat whilst a frown had crept across his pale rims, but he had not attempted to push the other away, another time. He only laid on those cold steps that Seymour had shoved him on, calmly, even though he was trembling slightly. He felt somewhat uneven.

The Guado drew near the younger male's soft rims and placed a faint kiss onto them, they were soft yet incredibly tasteful. With his right-hand, he gently wrapped his long fingers all-round the blonde male's wrist, forcefully holding onto it, therefore Tidus would not dare to escape, nor push Seymour away. Surprisingly, that frown had twisted into a slight smirk, this must be what delight had felt similar to, but it also felt a lot like a horrifying nightmare, that had come true.

'_From the first time I laid eyes on him, I never did like Seymour..._' Tidus had thought to himself, remembering the first time he had said those hurtful words, as part of his story, and it seems like his story is now never ending. Although he started to feel differently about them, of course, he loathed the pitiless man, but he could also feel a warm passion for the Guado, an affection that would soon pass, maybe. This eagerness endlessly ran throughout his cold veins, this very moment could be an everlasting punishment.

Gradually running the palms of both of his soft hands across Seymour's love handles, Tidus willingly returned the gentle kiss. Afterwards, he slowly began to caress those intense muscles with the palm of his right-hand along the Guado's back whilst the other remained on his waist, allowing the heat of Seymour's robe to warm the younger male's arms.

Tidus had not been expecting this kind of emotion, a sensation that decided to stay with him, that was coursing throughout his body like a bat out of hell, especially the newly obsession for Seymour. After the entire events they had been through; he could not believe the way their connection had suddenly twisted... from a foe to a romantic interest and almost certainly a lover. At this thought his entire body started to tingle, it was an affection he was not wishing for.

It was very tricky to believe that Seymour had pressed his own lips against Tidus' pale rims. Those delicate pecks gradually turned into rough ones, and they became ever so passionate. The biting of the bottom lip and the sharing of their sweet saliva had slowly stopped for a gasp of air; Tidus merely gazed into those icy hues, with a genuine smile crawling across his lips, those eyes were filled with hatred, affection and Tidus himself.

'_Perhaps this was my happiness, and probably my last.'_

Gently caressing his supple cheek with the back of his hand, the Guado smiled bitterly at the young one, whilst he shot a gaze into those sapphire orbs with those cold ones. Of course, Seymour was not expecting this type of affection either, but it was something that happened with a blink of an eye, perhaps it was fate.

A soft whisper spilled from the Guado's glossy lips, "Shall we elope?"


End file.
